(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support slide assembly for a cable management arm, and more particularly to a support slide assembly adapted to the cable management arm.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic product, such as a server, mounted on a slide-in chassis, has been provided on its both sides each a slide to travel on both slides, and a cable management arm to contain and restrict the cable.
As taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,518, 4,614,383, 5,571,256, 6,303,864B1, 6,305,556B1, 6,442,030B1, 6,600,665B1, and US Patent Application Nos. 2003/0026084A1, 2003/0222034A1, and 2004/0079711A1, the cable management arm is usually adapted with two slides having two ends as supports. A retractable member, generally in the form of a hinge, is provided between the two ends of the cable management arm. The retractable member when retracted is suspended to stay away from either end. However, the retractable member of the cable management arm tends to droop over a certain period of time to negatively affect the operation in a highly intensively slide-in space due to the mass of the cable and the cable management arm.